Monster of the Hidden Leaf
by RandomWriter21
Summary: ADOPTED BY DEMONINSIDE2
1. The Start of a Legend

**AN:** Always wanted to do a Swordsman of the Mist story; jCOOLn and other authors on this site with stories like these have given me inspiration to do one. If any of their ideas happen to end up here it is purely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it! EDITED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend**

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki, once part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, stands at six foot four and is shark like in appearance. He has blue hair which is shaped as a shark fin, blue-gray skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes with actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. Kisame had a muscular build and was wearing the standard Kiri outfit even though he was considered a missing-nin. The standard attire was a pinstriped material which was worn as bracers and greaves which merge into the sandals. Underneath this, is a full-black shirt and pants over which is Kiri's standard grey flak jacket. On his back was the legendary Samehada which he got off one of his comrades which he killed for spilling village secrets.

Before leaving Kiri, he was approached by a strange man who wanted Kisame in his organization; Kisame told the man to give it some time. The strange man never showed up again. After wandering the Elemental Nations for months killing other missing-nin for money, Kisame finds himself approaching Konoha to see if any jobs were available. Once at the gates, the guards Izumo and Kotetsu stop him and ask for ID, the swordsman does and both guards pale; ANBU are quickly called and Kisame is escorted to the Hokage Tower as questions needed answered as to why he was here.

* * *

**Hokage Tower- Kage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was having a rough day; not only did the paperwork seem to multiply at an infinite level the matron at the orphanage kicked Naruto out to the streets. He found this out after Naruto came to him crying and asking why everyone hated him, it was here the 68 year old man felt his age catch up to him. Currently, Naruto was in clean clothes and sleeping on the couch in the office. The Sandaime looks up from his paperwork to Naruto and sighs.

"_I made mistakes in my old age, bad mistakes which have harmed Minato's legacy; maybe keeping the truth from Naruto was not the best thing."_

A knock on his door is heard breaking him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Hiruzen was not expecting who was going to come through the door, he quickly stands and gets in an attack ready position making Kisame put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa now Hokage-sama, I may enjoy a good fight once and a while but I simply came here to ask for any job offerings."

The Hokage looks at Kisame for any sign of deceit and sighs, motioning for him to take a seat which the ANBU provided. After he does so, Hiruzen begins.

"I take it this is not your first village you have visited since your defection from Mist?"

Kisame shakes his head, "No, I have been to most of the major villages. They just handed me a job and told me to get out as soon as possible. I completed the task and left."

Hiruzen nods and ponders, "Only a job, but what if I offered you to stay in the village to be free of running around?"

Kisame sighs, "With all due respect Hokage-sama, I would rather fight off missing nin then be contracted by a village."

"Compassion," The Sandaime quirks an eyebrow, "My Kisame, you aren't growing soft in your travels are you?"

Kisame growls in anger then starts coughing into his hands; pulling them back he sees blood on them. The swordsman sighs and wipes the blood on his pant legs.

"I'm dying Hokage-sama, I don't know of what, but one day that time will come."

"I can get Tsunade back to heal you." Hiruzen offers but Kisame shakes his head.

"No, I have done too many vile things in my life, you know that. I just want to die in peace though I wouldn't mind teaching someone to become my successor."

Hiruzen's eyes widen, "You mean the next to wield Samehada!" Kisame nods making the old man chuckle, "Well what's stopping you?"

"Samehada will stab any person who it deems unworthy, only I and the past master have been able to do so."

Naruto's voice catches them off guard, "Woah! You're weird looking."

Kisame looks at Naruto with a tick mark, "Who you calling weird kid, I can kill you in a heartbeat so scram!"

Hiruzen put his Kage hat over his eyes in embarrassment knowing that four year old Naruto was not going to back down.

"What's on your back mister?"

"I said scram kid!" Kisame lightly shoves Naruto aside but he giggles and runs up in an attempt to touch the sword.

"Naruto!" Said boy looks towards Hiruzen, "Do not touch that sword; you can get harmed doing so!"

Naruto pouts, "Aw but it looks so cool!"

Samehada suddenly screeches and attempts to wiggle off Kisame's back, intrigued by this; he grabs Samehada and offers it to Naruto. The Sandaime was about to get Naruto away but it was too late and he touched the sword with nothing happening; only thing was Samehada purring happily.

"Woah, that kid must have great chakra for Samehada to choose him over me." Kisame states which made the Hokage groan.

"Of course Naruto would be the one, great now what am I supposed to do."

Kisame sighs, "I will adopt the kid, I saw through his happy mask; he is lonely and needs a father figure."

Naruto gasps, "Please Ji-Ji! Can the weird man adopt me?"

"I'm not weird kid! My name's Kisame."

"Nope, still weird."

Hiruzen chuckles, "I guess I have no choice, Naruto touched the sword and I cannot deny a dying's man wish but you will be under surveillance for a year."

The Hokage grabs keys to the Namikaze Estates and handed them to Kisame; he would wait a little before Naruto's heritage came out. For now, four years old was too young. Kisame catches the keys.

"I will escort you to the home but try anything and my ANBU will be on you in a heartbeat, understand."

Kisame nods at the Hokage's stern voice.

"Just let me teach the brat a thing or two, that's all I ask."

Hiruzen nods and escorts Naruto and Kisame to the Namikaze Estates; it wasn't big, it only had four bedrooms, two baths, a full kitchen, a study, a massive library, and a downstairs dojo. Naruto instantly fell in love with the place and Kisame was impressed; two days after this, he was summoned to the council chambers.

* * *

**Two Days Later – Council Chambers**

The advisors, Danzo, and the clan heads were all waiting for the Sandaime to arrive, all wondered what this meeting was for. A couple minutes later, Hiruzen walked in but the person behind him with ANBU made them pale, even Danzo knew he stood no match to Kisame.

"Lord Hokage, why is Kisame present?" Homura states.

After the Hokage sits down, which was in between his advisors, he motions for Kisame to sit which he does so. After a calming breath, the Hokage began.

"Kisame came to me a couple days ago saying he wanted a job offer, well something else happened to come up and now he is training his successor."

Danzo glances at Kisame with his only working eye then back at Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, may I ask who this successor is?"

"Not at all, it is one Naruto Uzumaki." Before anyone could open their mouth, Hiruzen continued, "Please, let Kisame explain."

Kisame huffs in annoyance, "Still don't know why I'm here but the brat managed to touch the sword on my back without getting impaled by its sharp scales; only I and the previous master we able to do this. Hell, Samehada actually chose Naruto over me due to his chakra; special kid you got there."

Koharu chuckles, "The Tailless Tailed Beast showing compassion, now that's a sight."

Kisame growls in annoyance, "Is it that hard to comprehend that I can show compassion?! Maybe it's the fact that I'm dying but c'mon, really. Do you want me to show all of you how powerful I am?!"

Hiruzen chuckles "Now, now Kisame, that won't be necessary. I have already signed off on the adoption papers and gave Naruto his rightful home."

The Hokage sees the smirks on the clan head side and shook his head.

"_Figures the clan heads would have figured out who Naruto's parents are, most of them were at the secret wedding."_

Danzo clears his throat interrupting everyone, "He may be the rightful successor to Samehada but I highly doubt a dying man can contribute to his skills so why not let me train him?"

The Sandaime glares at Danzo, "How many times do I have to tell you no Danzo, he will not become some emotionless tool for your gain!"

Kisame stands up with his hand on Samehada, "And if you attempt to kidnap him, my only chance to die in this world with a shred of happiness, then I will show you no mercy!"

Danzo glares at Kisame then scoffs "Whatever."

Kisame sits down just as Hiashi speaks up, "If I may Hokage-sama, I thought Minato wanted Tsunade and Jiriaya to look after Naruto?"

"What do you mean; I thought Minato never assigned caretakers to that brat!" Koharu yells out, being careful not to break the Hokage's law on what Naruto held.

Hiruzen shakes his head and alters the truth a little as to not reveal Naruto's heritage.

"Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, met up and agreed that the two Sannin would look after Naruto; after the Kyuubi attack, Jiraiya had his spy network to attend to. Jiraiya checked in time and again but the two never met face to face. As to Tsunade, I am unclear; she keeps telling me an ANBU of mine did something."

Shikaku becomes confused, "Um Hokage-sama, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe all your ANBU were helping the wounded and cleaning up Konoha when Tsunade left."

Inoichi gasps, "You know, I think Shika's right. Do you mind if your ANBU got the records from that day?"

Hiruzen smiles as he notices Danzo's nervousness, "Hawk, fetch the ANBU records for the day Tsunade left please."

Hawk appears and bows, "Hai Hokage-sama."

With that he poof out of existence, it was here Shibi brought up the academy and security issue.

"Hokage-sama, if I may request that our security and academy are revamped. I and other clan heads have found it to be lacking."

Homura growls, "What's wrong with it, Koharu and I did that so the civilians could have a better chance at passing!"

"WHAT!" Hiruzen yells which shakes the room, "I may be old but I do not remember passing any such ordinance."

Koharu gulps, "Now Hiruzen, be reasonable, we only did what we felt was right."

"BY GOING BEHIND MY BACK!"

Tsume snarls out, "Since when does history have anything to do with Shinobi work! Where are the chakra control classes, learning their affinity!"

Kisame just leans back in his chair hearing the clan heads and advisors bickering back and forth with a smile on his face.

"_Heh, this village is quite interesting; maybe I can help Mei with the civil war."_

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yells, "I will get to restructure the academy but first; ANBU, take my advisors down to T&I and let Ibiki handle them; I want to know what else they are hiding from me."

Two ANBU appear and quickly take Homura and Koharu away, shortly after Hawk reappeared.

"The files Hoakge-sama."

"Thank you Hawk, you are dismissed."

The room goes silent for five minutes as they watch the Hokage look over the records with the occasional glance at Danzo. Once he was done, Hiruzen took a deep breath and kept up his stern voice.

"Danzo, come to me straight, is Root still active?"

"Now, Now, Hiruzen, I always follow your advice."

Hiruzen stands and walks over to the War Hawk, punching him in the face making him come out of his chair and sprawl onto the wooden floor.

"Again, is Root still active; come on, tell me yes so I can kill your treasonous ass!"

Danzo stands with the help of his cane and brushes off his clothes; he looks Hiruzen in the eye and says nothing. As he was turning to leave, ANBU grabbed him by the arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Hiruzen smirks, "You refusing to answer me warrants suspicion, Ibiki and Anko will have fun with you."

Kisame smirks, "Way to clean house Hokage-sama, but I have something to help make Konoha accept me. How would you like to know about the Civil War in Kiri and its village defenses?"

The meeting went on for another three hours, but in that time a lot took place. The academy was restructured and focused on unlocking chakra, learning some chakra control, learning and starting to control their elemental affinity, taijutsu which fits the student, as well as some history; they also agreed that the students should learn some jutsu beyond Henge, Replacement, and Bunshin. The security was restricted as the clan heads pointed out holes and Kisame informed them of the reason he left mist and the mysterious man; he also brought up Kiri's defenses and hinted at the starting civil war. The Hokage agreed to help only if someone came asking for aid. The last part of this meeting was summoning back the Sannin; letters were sent out, one threatened Jiraiya to return while the other, which was sent to Tsunade, told that she and Shizune would become S-rank missing nin if they did not return. The arrived back three days later.

* * *

**Three Days Later – Hokage Office**

Tsunade, Shizune with Tonton, and Jiraiya just arrived in Konoha and were to meet the Hokage in his office as well as Naruto and a guest which Hiruzen did not mention. When they were allowed to enter the office, boy did they get a shock of their lives when they saw Naruto sitting on Kisame's right shoulder.

"Sensei, why the hell is Kisame here?" a dumfounded Jiraiya stated which made the Hokage chuckle.

"Why, Naruto managed to touch Samehada without getting harmed; Kisame is going to pass on his legacy."

Naruto smiles and waves to the two Sannin making the Hokage chuckle but then he grew serious and dismissed the ANBU and set up silencing seals.

"Sensei?" Tsunade asks with Shizune growing worried.

"I have decided that since Naruto will become strong under Kisame and your guidance that his heritage is to be revealed yet the village will not know about it until I believe Naruto is ready."

Naruto jumps off Kisame's shoulder and walks up to the Hokage, "You know who my parents are Ji-Ji and why the villagers give me stares?"

Hiruzen nods and picks up Naruto putting him on his lap, "Now Naruto can you promise me that you will not tell anyone about this; if you do I will stop Kisame from training you."

Naruto's eyes widen, "I won't tell, promise!"

Kisame was interested in this so he listened carefully as Hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, did not kill the Kyuubi he had to seal it away in a new born child; he couldn't use just any child, he used one he could trust, his own son. That person was you Naruto."

"W-what?" Naruto starts to hyperventilate but Hiruzen calms him down.

"You're not the demon Naruto, only its container."

Naruto sniffles, "So I'm like those scrolls which those guys put pointy objects in?"

Everyone was astonished by the kid's analogy, but kept silent as the Hokage continued.

"Yes, that is exactly it, now your mother was Kushina Uzumaki who came here from Uzu which was destroyed in the second war. Do you see the two standing there, the one with white hair the one with blonde hair?"

Naruto nods.

"Those are your godparents Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya."

Naruto jumps off Hiruzen's lap and walks up to the two then proceeds to kick them in the shins making them wince and Kisame to hold his sides laughing.

"No wonder Samehada liked his chakra so much, damn kid's a jinchuriki!"

Naruto got done kicking his godparent's shins then screamed out, "Train me!"

Tsunade chuckles and ruffles Naruto's hair, "We will sweety, but it won't be easy."

Hiruzen clears his throat gathering everyone's attention, "Naruto, Kisame; Minato made an enemy with Iwa during the third war which is why this cannot get out. I am merely doing this to come clean, that and I know Naruto will become strong very quickly. Sorry for keeping this from you Naruto."

Naruto nods with tears in his eyes then runs up to the Hokage and hugs him, "Thanks Ji-Ji!"

It was then that the stress of what he learned was too much for his four year old brain to handle and went to sleep which made Kisame sigh.

"I'll get the brat home, while you four clear up any issues. Kami having a child is so troublesome." He mumbles at the end before using a shunshin to head back home, but the Hokage and everyone else caught it making them laugh.

"So, I am going on a wild guess here and say that Tsunade and I will become your advisors?"

Hiruzen nods, "Yes and Tsunade, I will give you S-rank pay to run the hospital and get it up to speed. Now, I want to speak to you about Danzo."

"You mean that old goat with bandages on his face?" Shizune asks earning a chuckle from the Hokage.

"Yes, that man. We interrogated him three days ago but it took up to yesterday to make him break. Come to find out he was running Root still as well as assisting Orochimaru among other things. I sent this to the Daimyo who gave us permission to execute. All Root personnel are now undergoing rehab before they are put back into Shinobi duty."

"So, Danzo is gone then?" Jiraiya asks.

Hiruzen nods, "Yes and just in time too, he was trying to get the Uchiha to start a coup by planting false evidence. We avoided a disaster which would have weakened Konoha to a great degree."

Tsunade clenches her fists, "And I take it he was the bastard who told me Naruto had died during child birth."

Again the Hokage nods, "Yes, one of his ANBU did partly because he wanted Naruto under his control which I managed to stop. Jiraiya, I would advise setting up a base for your spy network here in Konoha."

The Toad Sage nods, "It seems like a reasonable idea, plus I want to help Naruto as much as possible, both of us do."

Tsunade nods which makes the Hokage smile; the four chatted about trivial things for the next three hours before Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiriaya went about their tasks.

* * *

**Namikaze Home**

Naruto runs to the kitchen table and sits down while Kisame grabs a bottle orange juice from the fridge, pouring some into a glass for Naruto. After the swordsman put the OJ back, he sat in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, in order to wield Samehada you must become very strong; to do this you must eat lots of vegetables and train to your fullest every day."

Naruto makes a disgusted face, "I hate veggies, they all yucky!"

Kisame chuckles, "You will eat them or I will not allow you to train, how does that sound?"

Naruto quickly shakes his head no, "I want to make my real parents proud!" After a pause, "So what's my training tou-san!"

"_Tou-san…heh, I actually like the sound of that. Wait, I kill things for a living, why am I liking this brat!" _

Kisame gets up and goes to the study to grab parchment and a pen, he returns to find Naruto humming and waiting patiently. After sitting back down, Kisame takes the next five minutes to outline Naruto's training.

"Can you read Naruto?"

Naruto nods, "Ji-Ji and the people who watch me taught me how."

"Good, here is your training for the next eight years."

Naruto grabs the paper and starts to read over it.

_Year 1: Strength Training - two laps around the village, 50 push-ups, and 50 sit-ups. Basic Taijutsu. _

_Year 2: Strength Training – three laps around the village, 70 push-ups, 70 sit-ups. Taijutsu katas and basic Kenjutsu; unlock chakra and start basic chakra control. _

_Year 3: Strength Training – four laps around the village, 90 push-ups, 90 sit-ups. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu katas. Chakra control, learn elemental affinity and basics on how to control it. _

_Year 4: Strength Training – five laps, 110 push-ups, 110 sit-ups. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, chakra control, affinity control, basic jutsu, and basic fuinjutsu. _

_Year 5: Strength Training – six laps, 130 push-ups, 130 sit-ups. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, chakra control, affinity control, jutsu, and fuinjutsu. _

_Year 6: Strength Training – seven laps, 150 push-ups, 150 sit-ups. Same as above. _

_Year 7: Strength Training – eight laps, 170 push-ups, 170 sit-ups. Same as above, add politics and history. _

_Year 8: Strength Training – ten laps, 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups. Same as above, add politics and history. _

Naruto pales "I'm going to do all this?"

Kisame smirks at Naruto's expression, "Told you it wasn't going to be easy kid, and to make it even harder I am having Jiraiya place gravity seals on your body as well as the sword you will start using at age five."

Naruto cocks his head in confusion, "Gravity what?"

"Gravity seals, they put weight on your body making physical exercise more difficult; they will increase every time it becomes easy for you."

Naruto just dumbly nods, "Are you teaching me Taijutsu?"

Kisame nods, "With Tsunade's help, I will also teach you my kenjutsu style. The politics and history you can read on your own time; seriously, your father's library is huge."

Naruto was a little hesitant but smiles, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, so today is your day off. After that, I get to have fun pounding you into the ground!"

* * *

**Following Day**

Naruto was fast asleep having dreams about ramen when he is suddenly jerked out of bed making him scream and fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Naruto rubs his eyes and stares at the clock. "Five in the morning?!"

Kisame chuckles, "No breakfast for you until you finish your laps but first, Jiraiya is in the backyard ready to put the gravity seals on."

Naruto grunts and manages to put on training clothes before heading to the backyard.

"Hey Naruto, nice morning huh!"

Naruto yawns at Jiraiya "Who are you again?"

Kisame holds his sides as he laughs while the Toad Sage face faults.

After getting back up Jiraiya shakes his head, "Jiraiya, your godfather."

Naruto just nods as he is still half asleep and allows the gravity seals to be put on; one on each wrist, one on each ankle, and a big one on the chest. Jirayia adds chakra to make it go to level one of 10, doing this sent Naruto to the ground.

"OW! I feel heavy."

Kisame nods and helps Naruto stand, "Two laps boy, hop to it, I will be right beside yah; Jiraya, make breakfast for us please."

The Toad Sage nods still not believing seeing Kisame in a nice mood; he was usually quick to temper and wanted to kill basically anything in his path.

"_Naruto, you have the gift of changing people."_ Jirayia thinks as he watches the two run off.

An hour and a half later, Kisame and Naruto came in but our fellow jinchuriki was worse for wear; sweaty, panting heavily, and needed Kisame to lean on. Kisame sets Naruto in a chair with a smile as Jirayia makes plates of eggs, bacon, toast, with a glass of tomato juice. Not even thinking straight due to the training, Naruto grabs the glass of tomato juice and gulps it down.

"Hey, that was good; what was that."

Kisame snickers, "That was tomato juice, a vegetable."

Naruto's eyes widen but then he looks at his empty glass and shrugs "More please!"

Kisame and Jiraiya sweat drop but both were impressed with Naruto; it seemed the training helped cut down on his hyperactive nature. It was going to be a long eight years.

* * *

**Time-Skip Three Years**

It's been a long three years, the training got more and more intense; his gravity seals were now up to level 4 of 10 but this did have a benefit as Naruto was starting to develop a nice muscular frame. The gravity seals on his katana, which he picked up at age five, were on level 3 of 10. Naruto was now seven years old, he was three foot seven and wore black ANBU pants with a blue shirt and blue opened toed sandals. On his back was a sheath for his katana which he was doing kata's with; it was midafternoon.

As Naruto was training in the backyard of his estate while Kisame, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watched with a smile on their face. It took a little for Tsuande and Jiraiya to warm up to Kisame and even longer for Naruto to forgive his godparents. Eventually everything smoothed out and now they were like one big happy family.

"Kid's going to be a natural; why didn't you have Naruto join the academy last year when Sensei revamped it?" Jiraiya asks.

Kisame chuckles, "By time I'm done with him, Naruto will easily be Jounin level; who needs the academy when your being trained by a swordsman of the Mist?"

Kisame suddenly coughs into his hands, he pulls them back to see blood; Tsuande grew concerned.

"Kisame, I can heal you; it's only a minor case of tuberculosis."

The man shakes his head, "Like I told Hokage-sama, my sins are too heavy I want to die knowing that I at least did one good thing in my life."

Tsunade sighs and nods "So, you tested his affinity and it was like Tobirama's; how is that possible?"

"Kurama or should I say Kyuubi; Naruto and him met last year and the reason he attacked was due to a genjutsu. The fox saw potential in Naruto and gave him Tobirama's control over water."

* * *

**Flashback – One Year Ago**

Naruto was fast asleep after a long day of training but this night would be special; he soon found himself in a sewer where a massive gate was in front of him, a seal was on it to keep something back.

"_Seal, wait, is this what I think it is?"_ Naruto walks up to the cage and bangs on the bars. "OI! Kyuubi, I know you're in there!"

A shuffling is heard and a couple seconds later a massive fox head appears, the fur is red orange, the eyes are red and evil looking, the pointy teeth showing due to a vulpine grin. To the surprise of Kyuubi, Naruto doesn't flinch.

"**So, my jailor comes to visit?**

Naruto cocks his head, "You probably want a better place to be then a cage huh?"

Kyuubi laughs, "**I wouldn't mind it."**

Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously "Um how do I do that?"

Kyuubi groans, "**It's your mind, think of something! Damn brat!" **

Naruto snorts and closes his eyes and thinks of a lush forest with animals scampering about, birds chirping and flying about, and the seal on the cage to become a dog collar of sorts. This part did not make Kyuubi happy; when Naruto opened his eyes, he at first gasped at the size of Kyuubi then laughed at the dog collar.

"Be a good boy and sit!" Naruto joked but instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say as Kyuubi roared in anger.

"**INSOLENT BRAT! I have already been controlled twice in my long life!" **

"Controlled? When?"

"**Ugh, you ask too many questions. Fine, the first was with Madara Uchiha when he controlled me to fight Hashirama; Mito Uzumaki ended up sealing me inside of her. The second was when I was extracted from your mother; some other Uchiha controlled me to attack your village."**

Naruto was shocked to hear he was the third Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi; he actually felt bad for the beast.

"I am sorry for the way you have been treated Kyuubi, I see you as a misunderstood fox that longs to see the outside again."

Kyuubi huffs and plants his head on his front paws while looking at Naruto, "**Your interesting Kit, out of all the people who held me, you are the first to show me remorse. I sense that you are training with someone, maybe I can help you with that?" **

Naruto glares at Kyuubi, "Oh, and what do you get out of it?"

"**Smart Kit, but all I want is to see the world from your eyes, hear the world from your ears, and smell the world with your nose."**

"And you won't try and control me?"

"**Tch, I want a strong container not a weak one; if you die, I die Kit. It's as simple as that. That doesn't mean you have the right to demand my chakra." **

Naruto cocks his head, "Why would I want to use your chakra, I want to get strong on my own. I can only guess you are the one giving me my advanced regeneration. If that's the case then that is all I ask for."

"_**This gaki, maybe he is the one that father talked about. **_**Yes, but I only sped up your healing which the Uzumaki side gave you. If you agree to me using your senses then I will give you control over water like that of the Second Hokage."**

Naruto was astonished. The Hokage told tales of Tobirama and how powerful his water jutsu was and how easily he could use them. Naruto looked to make sure Kyuubi wasn't lying but it was hard to tell.

"Promise me that you won't do any funny business? If you do, I will make sure my godfather locks you up so that you will never see the outside world and never have contact with me again; am I clear?"

Kyuubi nods and was impressed with Naruto's audacity of threatening him, "**Kit, you have impressed me; my name is Kurama and by morning your new powers will be yours."**

Naruto bows, "Thanks Kurama, I hope we have a great future relationship."

* * *

**Flashback End**

Back in the present, Jiraiya suddenly laughs while clutching his sides, "Oh man, this is too good; if he can control Kurama's chakra then-."

Kisame growls, "Naruto does not want to use Kurama's chakra even though both are on supposedly good terms. Naruto wants to be strong by himself; his Uzumaki healing factor plus his tenant will make Naruto damn near impervious to injury."

Tsunade scratches her head, "And the fox agrees to this?"

Kisame nods but Jiraiya still tries "What about the Toads? Minato's jutsu?"

"Toads are a no as I found an Uzumaki summoning contract that has not had use since the second war; the panthers. You have my permission to teach the brat Minato's jutsu."

"Interesting, so how far has Naruto gotten?" Tsunade asks.

"Well for chakra control he is up to kunai spinning and working on waterfall walking, pretty impressive feat seeming his chakra is about four times that of Hokage-sama."

Both Sages shake their heads and mumble "Why am I not surprised."

Kisame chuckles "His kenjutsu and taijutsu is coming along fast thanks to us, in fact I think Naruto deserves a break. NARUTO!"

Naruto hears Kisame and sheaths his katana then runs over with a smile, "You needed me tou-san? Oh, hey bachan, Pervy-sage!"

Tsuande and Jiraiya growl at Naruto, it was nicknames he gave each of them last year which neither really liked.

"I am not old!" The Slug Sage yelled out with the Toad Sage following behind.

"And I'm not a pervert, I am better than that…I am a super pervert!"

Kisame groans while Tsunade was ready to choke the Toad Sage for his damn Icha Icha books, that and peeping in the hot springs.

"The academy is out for lunch, I want you to mingle a little; head to that ramen stand you always like; I still don't know how you can finish off 10 bowls in one sitting."

Tsuande snickers, "Just like Kushina, you and her are two peas in a pod Naruto."

Naruto smiles and thanks them then disappears in a swirl of leaves leaving everyone shocked.

"I didn't teach him that…wait a minute, is my son sneaking out for extra training!" Kisame roars.

"Son? My Kisame, you aren't growing soft are you?" Tsunade jokes but soon realizes what she said was a bad thing after seeing Kisame's predator like grin.

"You think I'm soft?!"

Both Sannin gulp then start running with Kisame tailing behind them; Samehada ready to shave both of them.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Hey old man Teuchi, I'm back!"

He and his daughter Ayame greet Naruto with a smile.

"So, the usual then?" Ayame asks earning a nod from Naruto.

"Ten miso ramen with extra vegetables coming up!" Teuchi happily states.

As Naruto waits for his meal, he hears the flap being parted and someone coming in, the man had a pineapple haircut and a scar across the nose. Iruka feels as if someone is watching him and looks over and gasps thinking he saw Minato.

"Um, sir, who are you?

"Name's Naruto, who are you?"

"Where are my manners, I am Iruka, an instructor at the academy." Iruka sighs, "Man those students are trouble, they don't settle down for anything."

Naruto chuckles and thanks Ayame as bowl one comes out, after breaking his chopsticks Naruto mutters, "Itadakimasu."

After calmly eating some noodles, he turns to Iruka who got his bowl and gives a suggestion.

"Tou-san uses killer intent to make me pay attention as well as getting used to it out in the field; you should try it sometime."

Iruka shakes his head, "I can never do that to my students. I don't want them to think I'm a bad person."

Naruto continues to eat but pausing to respond, "So, let me show them; I can teach the brats a lesson or two."

Iruka shakes his head then asks a question, "Who is your tou-san, just curious is all."

Naruto shrugs, "Kisame Hoshigaki, others have seen him around already."

Iruka pales, "The Tailless Tailed Beast, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!"

Naruto just started on his sixth bowl while Iruka was starting his second. Naruto nods to Iruka's response then chuckles.

"Why do you think I'm not in the academy? With him, Tsuande and Jiraiya training me I will far surpass those in the academy."

Iruka just dumbly nods "_Wow, trained by three powerhouses; so glad Naruto's on our side."_

The time passed with more conversation but eventually both got done with their meals with Iruka having to head back to the academy while Naruto wandered the village looking for something to do. Before he could decide an ANBU comes and tells Naruto that he is needed at the Hokage Office; Naruto nods and shunshins there which surprised the ANBU.

"_Interesting kid, can only wonder how strong he is?"_

* * *

**Hokage Office**

A twirl of leaves catches Hiruzen off guard; he smirks as he sees Naruto emerge.

"Already know the Shunshin, your growing strong Naruto."

Said person nods then watches the Hokage dismiss his ANBU and set up silencing seals.

"Naruto, I have to ask if you are ready for the village for your heritage to be revealed."

Naruto hums in thought, "I have kept my training secret, only Kisame, Tsunade, and Jiraiya know what I'm capable of."

"What level do you put yourself at?"

Naruto shrugs, "Kisame thinks about low Chunin and in all honesty if we reveal my heritage and Iwa wants to come after us, so be it. Konoha has survived three wars and thanks to you cleaning house three years ago the village has gotten stronger."

"Which would make them hesitant in attacking, plus Jiraiya's spy network can implant false information to keep your identity secret outside for as long as possible."

Naruto's eyes widen, "He can do that?"

The Hokage nods and chuckles, "My old student can do a lot of things. So, are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto nods making the Hokage sigh. He takes the seals down and orders his ANBU back inside.

"Boar, gather Tsunade, Kisame, and Jiraiya; tell them that the truth will be revealed."

"Hai."

"Hawk, take some ANBU and gather the village, it's time they find out who Naruto really is."

Said ANBU nods and goes to the ANBU HQ before doing as ordered; a couple minutes' later Boar returns with the people he was ordered to gather.

Tsunade hugs Naruto, her massive breasts push into his face; this of course leaves a blushing Naruto and a jealous as hell Hiruzen and Jiraiya. The hug breaks and Naruto wipes the blood from his nose.

"So, you decided to go ahead with it?"

Naruto nods, "Yah and Ji-Ji said that Pervy Sage would plant false evidence to keep Iwa and others off my back."

Jiraiya sighs, "I really hate that nickname."

Naruto snickers, "You love me and you know it!"

Kisame chuckles and puts Naruto in a head lock while giving him a noogie. This of course makes Naruto flail around trying to get free; Kisame and Naruto have bonded well over the years. About 10 minutes later, Hawk comes in and tells that the village had congregated around the tower.

"Thank you Hawk, you are dismissed. Ready Naruto?"

Naruto nods and all of them walk out to the balcony of the Kage Tower where they hear the commotion of the villagers. Hiruzen puts up a hand to silence them.

* * *

"People of Konoha, I have gathered you here today to reveal the identity of the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Some of you may already know this person but in case you haven't; Naruto, would you show yourself please."

Naruto nods and walks up near Hiruzen and waves; some gasp and scream out that the Yondaime was back due to the uncanny similarity between the two, some refused to accept the truth, others were smiling as they already knew but kept it secret. Naruto holds up a hand to silence the crowd.

"People of Konoha, yes I am the son to the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki. Some of you may dismiss this but deep down I know you think otherwise. Some of you already know but for those who don't, I will tell the truth on what happened when the Kyuubi attacked."

"The Yondaime killed it, there is no other truth!" a villager yells out.

Naruto shakes his head and continues, "Kyuubi is made of chakra and cannot be killed so the next best thing to do was seal it. Minato could not choose just any child to do this, no, he chose the one person that he trusted the most; his son. Yes, I am the holder of the Kyuubi but I am not the first."

The Hokage whispered in Naruto's ear, "Are you sure you want to tell them this?"

Naruto nods, "It will help them realize their mistakes."

Hiruzen nods while Naruto silences the crowd once again, before he could begin a villager screamed out his question.

"I call bullshit, why don't you just die demon filth!"

The ANBU were about to kill the civilian but Naruto shook his head no which the Hokage agreed and made them stand down.

Naruto smirks "I am the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi; the first one dates back to Hashirama's reign when his wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed it inside of her so that Madara could be defeated. Before Mito died, she transferred Kyuubi into my mother whom a man extracted from her then controlled to attack Konoha."

Whispers were now going about, some saying that they were ashamed of themselves, some saying they still didn't believe. Naruto gained their attention again by pulling out a sealing scroll and a kunai.

"In my right hand is a sealing scroll, this is me. Now, in my left is a kunai; this is the Kyuubi. Now watch."

Naruto seals the kunai into the scroll then unseals it; he repeats the process three times to reiterate the point.

"Now, what did you learn from that?"

A villager opens his mouth first, "That you are only the carrier of the Kyuubi and that you are holding the beast at bay."

Naruto nods "Very good, now I know some of you still don't believe me but I understand; for those who do, don't give me a pity party and don't spread this outside village walls. If you do, the Hokage will enact punishment the likes of which you have never seen."

Hiruzen smirks knowing what Naruto was doing, trying to put fear into the villagers while giving him the chance to show why he was Hokage. Naruto nods and Hiruzen unleashes a massive wave of KI which brings most of the village to its knees.

"DISOBEY THIS ORDER AND MY PUNISHMENT WILL NOT BE LENIENT!

The Hokage stops his KI and smiles while the villagers and some of the ninja quickly nod their heads. After they got over their shock some cheers started going out from the ones that believed Naruto; it was a warming site for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Jiraiya pats Naruto on the back, "Well kid, looks like it's my time to shine; over time, I think the village will grow to accept you."

Naruto nods, "I'm sure they will."


	2. Troubling Waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS _– thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 2: Troubling Waves**

* * *

Five years have passed; Naruto now stands five foot three and his outfit has changed since then. His hair now resembles that of the Yondaime's, a blue headband parts the blonde bangs on either side of his face. Naruto wears black ANBU pants with metal shin guards, black steel toed boots, a dark blue wife beater which shows his defined muscular frame, metal arm guards like the ANBU wear with black gloves, and two pouches on a belt; one on either side of his body. All his gravity seals are up to the max level.

* * *

Currently, Kisame and Naruto are sparring in a separate training ground as both knew that their spars could get out of hand. As the years progressed, Kisame told Naruto about his health and what he would acquire when he passes on; what he did not tell Naruto is how he would die. Naruto was saddened by this as Kisame was a huge father figure to him, even more so than the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya which he grew close with.

Clangs are heard, sparks fly, only the sound of rustling leaves, that is how fast Naruto and Kisame are moving while attacking. They have been at it for an hour already and thanks to their healing powers, both are looking just fine; the ANBU have grown to like watching these fights, it gave them a break from their duty. Both Naruto and Kisame break, they grin to each other and shoot out respective water techniques.

"**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"**

Both shout out and release a massive 25 foot wave out of nothing but the water molecules in the air leaving all spectators in awe. The waves crash sending water spraying everywhere but this does not deter either and they rush in with their swords. Naruto ducks under a beheading slash then blocks an overhead strike with his katana; he forces Samehada to his left side then elbows Kisame in the solar plexus making him stumble slightly. Naruto follows up with a bisecting slash which is jumped over then an uppercut which is blocked by Samehada; both push in close looking each other in the eye.

"Heh, this is fun eh Dad."

"You have no idea kid, you have exceeded all my expectations, but there is one last thing to do before going out to the real world though."

"Do tell." Naruto smirks and both break then use **Hidden Mist Technique **which makes a thick mist cover the training site.

The spectators listen in but can hear nothing, two masters of silent killing going after each other; the occasional clang of a block is heard or a water clone being dispelled. After a tense five minutes, Naruto had enough; he sheathed his sword and put his arms out and muttered **Great Breakthrough** sending a gale of wind outward and around the area to dispel the mist. Doing this however, Naruto had to quickly backflip to avoid Kisame's sword. Naruto discovered his wind affinity at age eight; both this and water were mastered almost completely.

Kisame and Naruto look at each other slightly panting with a smile on their face but internally Kisame was breaking down but kept up a façade to fool Naruto thinking he was OK.

"_To die by the sword is a swordsman greatest honor, I am sorry to make you feel pain…my son."_

Kisame and Naruto roar and run at each other, a crater where they launched from. Both swing their swords, Kisame aims to kill making Naruto's eyes widen; instincts kick in and he uses his armguards to push the blade aside and drive his katana into Kisame's heart. Naruto sees what he has done and backs away slowly with tears in his eyes.

Kisame lets Samehada drop to the ground with him following soon after onto his back. Choking on his blood, he motions Naruto to come closer which he does.

"Naruto, I wanted to go out this way. Dying by the sword is a swordsman greatest honor, remember that."

"Why, I didn't want to harm you; come on, I can get you to the hospital!"

Kisame chuckles and coughs out some blood, he caresses Naruto's cheek "Kid, you taught me how to be human again, not some killing machine; I don't have much time left. Take my sword, treat it well and sign the contract I told you about a year ago."

Naruto shakes Kisame's body as he sees his father's eyes droop, "Father, please. Don't die, I need you."

Kisame chuckles, his voice barely a whisper now, "The village knows your heritage and what you hold, they accept you; you will never be alone. Goodbye, my son."

This said Kisame closes his eyes, never to open them again; Naruto pounds his fists on Kisame's chest still not believing what he'd done. The ANBU watching were about to intervene when the Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya interrupted telling them not too.

"Hokage-sama?"

"No Boar-san, Naruto needed to make his first kill and Kisame is right about the way he died; he did so with honor. Let Naruto have his time, I know he will recover from this."

It was a tense five minutes until they saw Naruto stand and wipe the tears from his eyes, what they didn't know is that Kurama put some sense into the boy earlier.

"**Kit, quit your sulking; are you that weak to becoming a shivering mess every time you kill someone? Do you wish to tarnish what Kisame gave to you; a new life, one which you might not have had!" **

"_Dammit Kurama, you're not helping; I killed my own father for Kami's sake!"_

"**What were those words about dying with honor he spoke; did that not filter through your pea size brain? You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hoshigaki, heir to three powerful clans. Are you going to show everyone that the heir is weak by crying over a fallen comrade or show your strength by fighting on in their memory?"**

Naruto does not speak, he thinks over what Kurama said and even though he wanted to deny it, it was impossible; he was acting like a fool.

"_Y-your right, Kurama; I cannot let my actions dictate my future. Yes I am sad that I killed my father but his death is not in vein as I will take up his legacy and ensure his name lives on in me."_

"**There you go Kit, it will take longer than this to heal but accepting it is the first step; go on, take what was yours, and ensure Kisame Hoshigaki lives on."**

Naruto nods internally then stands and walks over to Samehada which bristles as it feels Naruto's potent chakra; he bends down and grabs the blade which the bandages have come off of. Naruto looks at it as he lifts it with one hand; the gravity seals on his katana helped him achieve this feat.

"You hungry boy?"

Samehada shivers in response making Naruto chuckle and pump his chakra into the sword making it happy; after a minute of doing this, Naruto puts the sword on his back then walks over to Kisame.

"Father, thank you for everything you gave to me; I will ensure your legacy lives on in me. Rest in peace."

Naruto takes the katana out of Kisame's body, flicks the blood off and sheathes it right as the Hokage and others arrive. Tsunade and Jiraiya hug Naruto but avoid Samehada as it would likely react negatively to them.

"Guys, I'm fine; mentally it will take me a while to get over this but physically I feel fine. No public service Hokage-sama, I will bury him in my backyard by myself."

Naruto shakes off Tsuande and Jiraiya then picks up Kisame and water shunshins home. Everyone at the training ground sighs; it would be a week until anyone saw Naruto come out of his home.

* * *

**One Week Later – Hokage Office**

Naruto got a letter via messenger hawk saying that the Hokage requested him. It has been a week but since then he has recovered mostly from his ordeal and signed the Panther contract as well as summoning the boss who was a fifty foot tall Black Panther called Suterusu. The boss was happy to have a summoner after all these years and quickly accepted Naruto while reminding him on possible sage training. Naruto arrived to the office in a mist Shunshin and quickly bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen chuckles, "No need for honorifics Naruto; are you feeling better?"

Naruto nods, "Better but it's still hard to believe Kisame is gone."

"Well enough about that, onto the next topic."

The Sandaime throws a green vest and head band to Naruto which he catches then quirks an eyebrow.

"Jounin sir, you are promoting me to Jounin…why?"

"I saw your fight with Kisame and his eventual end; he was an S-class nin Naruto and with you knowing all his skills." Hiruzen leaves it at that.

Naruto chuckles, "Alright I understand, so where are those brats at so I can pound them into the ground."

Hiruzen sighs and shakes his head, "Figures that you would have Kisame's temper…anyway, you will be going team to team as well as take solo missions. In fact, why not greet the graduates now but don't overdo it."

Naruto grins which are a mix of fox and shark like, "Heh, so I can scare the brats but not do damage huh."

"Naruto," the Sandaime starts out slowly, "What exactly are you planning."

"A little of this and that, watch in that crystal ball seeming I sense your Jounin coming this way; huh, even Kakashi is on time for once. Well, time to scare the brats!"

Naruto disappears in a mist while the Jounin come in who see the Hokage's pale face. The man just takes out his crystal ball and points so everybody could watch.

* * *

**Academy**

"And those are your teams; please wait for your Sensei to get here." Iruka states and was about to leave the room when a dense mist starts filling the room making the teacher shake his head.

"_Oh great, now what is Naruto up to."_

The class was confused at what was going on, Shino's bugs were going crazy, Akamaru was hiding in Kiba's shirt, Hinata had her Byakugan blasting hoping to see anything, Sasuke was doing the same with his three tomoed sharingan that Itachi and Fugaku helped him with. Naruto went around the classroom laughing demonically making most of the students shiver in fear, he found a red marker on the desk and grabbed it; Naruto proceeded to draw a red line on the necks of every student, even Iruka. Once at the front of the class, the mist disappeared showing Naruto in his grinning glory with a red marker in his hands.

"Well, you're all dead; according to the red marks on your necks."

Iruka chuckles, "I wondered what went across my neck, what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto chuckles "Look at my vest."

Iruka laughs sheepishly "Wow Naruto, jounin already; congratulations; how is Kisame by the way?"

Naruto sighs and whispers in his ear "We will talk afterward."

Iruka nods and chuckles at the students' faces that were filled with fear "Class, this is Naruto Namikaze, a recently promoted Jounin."

"How can you be a Jounin at our age?!" Kiba boasts.

"Lots of hard work brat, and if me taking out the whole class isn't proof enough how about I introduce you to Samehada, but I warn you, it doesn't cut…IT SHAVES!"

Kiba's eyes grow wide and he puts his hands up defensively "Nah, that's cool!"

The class chuckles which break the tension in the room but soon questions start flying.

"Why are your teeth pointy like a shark? I thought the Seven Swordsman only had teeth like that?" A civilian student states making Naruto smile showing them off.

"Well, I am sure you have seen a shark man walking around the past years." Most of the class nods. "That was my sensei all these years; he was Kisame Hoshigaki my adopted father."

"Not to be rude Namikaze-sama, but why speak of him in the past tense?" Sasuke asks which makes Naruto sigh.

"Ok brats listen up!"

In the Hokage Tower, the teams were assigned but Hiruzen told them to wait a little but when Sasuke's question came up the ones who knew about Kisame and Naruto's bond groaned.

"Well, let's see how this goes." Kakashi states earning nods of agreement.

* * *

Back in the academy, Naruto pulls his sword off his back and slams it to the ground; it was currently bandaged up.

"This sword was my adoptive fathers but last week we had a normal spar but like all good swordsman, to die by the sword is a great honor. He made a move to kill me and my training kicked in; I thrust my katana, my first sword, through his heart ending his life. His memory lives on in me and I will see to it that the Elemental Nations will remember the once great swordsman of the Mist."

Naruto sighs and puts Samehada on his back; he lets the class digest everything then continues.

"You have been told of what Shinobi life is like, you have trained to help you survive in that environment. You will have to kill your opponent yet they will try to kill you. A comrade might die but do not sulk at their death, suck it up, fight on in their memory and make sure their name is not lost to history."

The room goes silent but then everyone smiles and claps at the speech. Sasuke smirks as he sees Naruto in a jounin vest; it seemed like yesterday that they all met. Sakura decided to break the oncoming silence again.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to hang with the gang afterwards?"

Choji, while munching on his chips, adds to that, "Akimichi BBQ, my family's treat!"

Naruto chuckles, "Sure, why not; I will be going team to team anyway when I'm not doing any solo missions so we have plenty of time to catch up on time missed."

The door suddenly opens making everyone turn to see the Jounin sensei come in; Iruka was surprised that Kakashi was on time. Naruto walked up to the Copycat-nin and patted him on the shoulder.

"So, Hokage-sama threatened to burn your smut again huh."

Kakashi eye smiles, "You know me too well; say wanna spar after this is done?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Nah, I got Akimichi BBQ to look forward to, maybe later."

Kakashi nods then looks over the class, "Team 7 come with me, my first impression of you…is that you all suck."

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, an ex-Root member, stand and follow Kakashi out. Kurenai takes Kiba, Shino, and Hinata while Asuma takes the Ino-Shika-Cho. The other sensei's take their teams as well. Naruto just stands thinking which Iruka catches.

"Oh no, I know that look; what do you have planned Naruto?"

Naruto smiles in a predatory manner, "Oh just thinking how to liven up the genin test a bit; the bell test and others are lame. Hmm, did you condition them on Killing Intent yet?"

Iruka shakes his head then widens his eyes in realization, "Naruto, you can kill students with a high dose of that!"

"I won't overdo it; Kisame and Kyuubi inundated me with KI so I am practically immune to it. Plus, these brats need to know what it feels like out there; just academy teachings on what it's like won't cut it."

Iruka pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "I don't like it but I see logic in your words; go tell Hokage-sama what you want to do, I'm getting a strong drink."

Naruto snickers and uses a mist shunshin to get to the Hokage Office.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya halt their conversation as they see mist start to collect in the room then suddenly collect in one area, forming a humanoid shape which Naruto steps out of.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Jiraiya replies with a shake of his head.

The Sandaime smiles, "Have something to tell me Naruto?"

Said person nods, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighs, "For the last time Naruto, just call me gramps or something."

"Fine, Old Monkey."

Tsunade and Jiraiya laugh while the Hokage groans.

"I _haven't been called that since Hashirama was in office…so many good memories."_

"Just get on with it Naruto!"

Naruto grunts, "I want to have the brats undergo Killing Intent training like Kisame and Kurama did to me."

Tsuande splutters, "Your KI could probably kill people! Are you insane?!"

Jiraiya hears humming and looks at Hiruzen, "Sensei?"

"Naruto does bring up a good point; we cannot have fresh genin freeze in battle. Do you mind giving me a demonstration of yours, I am curious if I can withstand it?"

Naruto shrugs, "If you insist."

Kurama snickers in his mindscape which is a massive forest with multiple animals running about or birds flying overhead.

"**Heh, the old coot made a mistake on that one!"**

Naruto glares at the Hokage and slowly releases his KI. The temperature in the room dropped first making it slightly cold, next came an immense pressure which made everyone in the room sweat, and lastly was the image of Kurama ripping everyone apart piece by piece while an immense pressure bore down on the ones receiving. The ANBU were the first to be knocked unconscious, the two Sannin dropped to the floor panting for breath soon after, but the Hokage just sat there giving a glare back with sweat dripping down his brow. After a minute, both Naruto and Hiruzen laugh and the pressure in the room ceases.

Tsunade breaths heavily and looks at Naruto with fear filled eyes "Goddamn gaki, out of all the KI yours is by far the worst!"

Jiriaya groans and uses the desk to stand though his feet were still wobbly, he looks at Naruto with a smirk and thumb up.

Hiruzen shakes his head, "Tsunade, wake up the ANBU please. Naruto, I will have all the genin arrive at the stadium tomorrow as they are taking their qualification tests right now."

Naruto nods, "I will try not to overdo it but I suggest that their Sensei do this while they are training; by time they go on their first C-rank, they will be prepared for almost anything."

The Sandaime nods and watches Naruto disappear in a whirlpool of water. The ANBU finally wake up and Jiraiya looks to his Sensei.

"Sensei, just how powerful is Naruto?"

"Jounin but with experience, he is almost at your level; impressive really."

Tsuande adds another point, "And he has the Panther summoning contract, if he becomes a Sage then I can only imagine at how powerful Naruto would become."

Hiruzen chuckles, "I wouldn't put it past Naruto to reach Hashirama's level by time he takes the hat upon my head."

* * *

**Following Day – Stadium**

Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 were all accounted for and standing in the middle of the stadium waiting for their Sensei for today to show up. They only got the message to be here in the afternoon, nothing about what they were going to be learning.

"Any idea why we're here, this is all troublesome; anyone wants to watch clouds?"

Choji adds to Shikamaru's offer, "Chips anyone?"

Sasuke was calmly leaning against the wall waiting, "Just settle down, I'm sure whoever is coming won't be late."

A voice rings out from somewhere, it sounded slightly demonic "I have been watching you pathetic meat bags the past five minutes now; you all disgust me. Come on, I thought the sensors in your group would have found me by now."

The four teams quickly go on guard; each covering each other; Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan active while Sasuke had his Sharingan. A mist started to envelope the arena which made the Genin start to shake in fear; again that same voice rings out.

"Welcome to my playground, I can kill all of you right now but I have a better idea; let's put some fear into your soul!"

Kiba boasts "Dammit Naruto, get your ass out here and fight us like a man!"

Kiba suddenly gasps as someone taps him on the neck.

"Dead." Naruto's voice whispers in the Inuzuka's right ear making him shiver.

"Naruto, this is not funny, quit freaking us out!" Sasuke screams into the mist.

Nothing else could be said as an immense KI is felt making each of the Genin falls to the ground panting for breath as well as seeing their deaths. As quickly as it came, it was gone along with the mist. The Genin fall onto their backs and look at a smirking Naruto who has his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Ha, you brats amuse me to no end; that wasn't even a percent of my killing intent; I and your Sensei will be working on this until you get your first C-rank. By time this exercise is done, what you just felt will not affect you."

"Fate has not been kind to us this day." Neji groans with Lee voicing his disgust afterwards.

"So unyouthful Naruto-Sensei!"

Naruto growls, "Tough shit! For the next five hours you will learn how to bring out your killing intent. But that's not all, I will show you how to break KI as well as blast you with my own to help you become immune."

Hinata shivers "That fox that ripped us to shreds, was that…that the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nods, "Yes but be thankful him and I are on good terms."

Tenten nervously asked a question, "Um, Naruto-Sensei can you show us Kyuubi or what his chakra does to you?"

Naruto palms his face and groans, "Let me think about that…how about NO! Enough blabber!

Just as the genin were getting up again, Naruto blasts them with his KI again making them drop to the ground in the same state as before. It was going to be a long five hours.

Up in the Kage box, Hiruzen, Tsuande and Jiraiya were watching and were impressed with Naruto. He was not ready to lead a team yet but he was getting there. They were about to talk when all three jumped at Naruto's voice behind them.

"Ha! Boss is going to get a kick when he finds I scared you three."

"_Shadow Clone."_ All three thought.

"I can tell something's on your mind Naruto, what do you need?" The Hokage asks with a smile on his face watching the Genin practice.

"Boss wants to inform you that he would like to start up a version of the Seven Swordsman here in Konoha."

The Sannin and Hokage were not expecting this and turned around sharply with quizzical expressions on their face. The clone chuckled at this knowing they wanted an answer as to why, so he gave one.

"From what Kisame told the real me, Kiri is going through a civil war and most of the Seven Swordsman are missing nin or deceased; Naruto feels that this would boost Konoha's power and standing in the Elemental Nation."

Jiraiya hums in thought, "It's not a bad idea; I could help find the location of each of the swords with my spy network. Sensei?"

Hiruzen smiles, "The only three I know who are alive is Zabuza Momochi, Chojuro, and Raiga Kurosuki; you could try to recruit them, that or pick people out that you think would be best for the position."

The clone nods, "Sounds good but this will be a long term process; the next Seven Swordsman will rise and we will carry on their past legacy with honor. I will relay this to Boss."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen look at each other as the clone pops and chuckles to themselves at how interesting a character Naruto was. If the original seven swords were found or if some of the original members were recruited, then Konoha would soon have a force that would strike fear into the Nation.

* * *

**Time-Skip: Four Months**

Four months have passed and most of the teams have gone on a C-rank, all but Team 7 that is. The Killer Intent training has proven fruitful and the genin now feel more confident about heading outside the walls of the village. During this time, Naruto searched for potential candidates inside Konoha and found some that could be of use; Tenten, Yugao, and Hayate.

Tenten was already a weapons fanatic and can seemingly pick up a weapon and know how to use it at that moment. Yugao was trained in kenjutsu by Hayate and was close to his skill level; although she was in ANBU, Naruto saw that she had a knack for using a sword. Hayate was a no brainer as kenjutsu is what he specializes in; the only problem was that damn cough. Three potentials but more info needed to be gathered before anything went forward. Naruto was with Team 7 in the Hokage Office after they were summoned.

"Hokage-sama, you called us?" Kakashi asks in which Hiruzen nods.

"Yes, three days ago Team 8 took a mission to Wave country to escort the bridge builder but the mission took a turn for the worse. They were ambushed by Kumo nin in which they severely injured the client and took Hinata hostage."

Naruto groans, "Great, this is now an S-rank; where are our support squad?"

"I already had ANBU head out in search of the Kumo nin who kidnapped Hinata, they will meet you at Tazuna's home. No more talking, you are dismissed and Naruto."

Naruto looks at Hiruzen, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen's voice grew stern "If we find Hinata, injured or not, will you send Kumo a message…personally?"

Kakashi's eye widens "Hokage-sama, are you really going to have Naruto attack Kumo by himself?"

"WHAT!" Team Seven blurts out.

Hiruzen chuckles, "No, you misunderstand, I will have Naruto meet the Raikage personally and demand their jinchuriki as payment."

Naruto laughs, "Oh I will have fun with that, but what if it wasn't the Raikage's doing?"

"We will burn that bridge when we come to it, dismissed!"

Everyone in the room nods and hurries out; they were already packed for a long term mission. Hiruzen sighs and bangs his head on the desk a couple times; it was here Tsunade's assistant Shizune came in with her pig Tonton.

"Um Hokage-sama, are you alright?"

The old man groans, "Fucking Kumo, just when I was going to offer them a treaty too."

Shizune's eyes widen, "Oh Kami, please tell me that Hinata is going to be alright!"

Hiruzen sighs and looks at Shizune with sad eyes, "I'm not so sure Shizune, I'm not so sure."

* * *

**Four hours later: Tazuna's Home**

A knock on the door interrupts everyone inside, Tenzo, one of the ANBU, asks for identification.

"State your name and business!"

"Kakashi Hatake and Team 7 accompanied by Naruto Namikaze, here to assist support in finding Hinata Hyuga.

Tenzo nods and lets them in, "Glad you got here as quick as you did." The ANBU looks at Naruto and smirks beneath his mask. "So, you're Naruto. Very interesting choice of outfit; nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise, but we have better things to talk about; what did you find out?"

"Not here, Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Cat, Boar, follow me."

The ones mentioned follow as Team 7 discusses with Team 8, the six eventually get in a separate room where Naruto puts up silencing seals. Seeing this impresses the ANBU but they soon get to debriefing.

Kurenai rubs her sore neck, "Damn Kumo nin knocked us out with a gas then almost killed Tazuna as he was our client; luckily Hinata knocked the sword away before she passed out."

Tenzo nods, "Tazuna only got a bad gash on his right side but he still bled out a lot. Anyway, we managed to locate the camp."

Cat takes over, "Five Kumo nin around Jounin level each, Hinata is bound and gagged but we are unsure of her injuries."

Naruto hums in thought, "How big is the area, I can use silent killing and take everyone out while a clone rescues Hinata."

Boar shakes his head, "You're just a rookie Jounin, quit talking big plus we don't know if they contacted Kumo or not."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, "Look here you little shit, I was trained by my father Kisame Hoshigaki so don't give me that Jounin rookie shit!"

Tenzo laughs, "Naruto does have a point Boar, let's give Naruto a chance but we will be behind him just in case."

Kakashi and Kurenai look at Naruto with a smirk then Kureani snaps her fingers remembering something that Tazuna told her.

"Tazuna told me this fat ass called Gato is sucking the life out of Wave."

"Wait, isn't he that business tycoon with deep pockets and a fat wallet?" Naruto responds making Kakashi nod.

"Yah, that's him which means that he probably hired missing-nin for protection."

Tenzo dishes out orders, "Naruto we will escort you to the camp, Kakashi do you mind trying to find and scout out Gato's hideout?"

Kakashi nods, "So, an old fashioned raid then. I guess the Genin will get their first taste of what killing feels like."

Naruto shivers and memories of the happy times he had with Kisame suddenly pop up making him tear up. Sighing and wiping off the tears, Naruto stands and cancels the seals.

"Tenzo-san, may we go please; I need to start making my name known and making Kisame proud."

Tenzo nods seeing the serious face on Naruto, "Cat, Boar, let's head out."

"Hai!"

Naruto and the ANBU shunshin out while the two Jounin head downstairs to debrief their teams.

"Kakashi-Sensei, any orders to give us?" Sai asks making said person chuckle.

"Still have a little of that Root mentality left I see, I guess old habits die hard; me and Kurenai will debrief everyone at the kitchen table."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

As they get to the kitchen they see Shino leaning against the wall in a calm manner and most likely talking to his hive while everyone else was sitting; Inari was on Tazuna's lap.

"Thank you for saving grandpa again." Inari speaks, "I would say something about how you were crazy to go against Gato but those people in masks scare me."

"Would you like any tea?" Tsunami asks the Shinobi.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you Tsunami." Sasuke responds with everyone else shaking their heads.

Kakashi claps his hands gathering everyone's attention, "I will be out looking for Gato's base and scout it out; when I get back we will come up with a plan and raid it. Are you up for killing, if not I understand as it will be your first time?"

Kiba puts a fist in the air, "Hell yah, real ninja work; hear that Akamaru!"

Said dog gives a couple barks but whimpers as it sees Kurenai come over and bash poor Kiba in the head.

"Real ninja work is not fun, it is morbid and grotesque; you will see that once you make your first kill."

"Kurenai is right, missions are one thing but try fighting in a war." Kakashi lifts his headband showing his Sharingan eye then puts the headband back.

"See that, that was a gift to me of a comrade whom saved me in the third war. I watched my friend die that day and I blame myself as I thought the mission was more important than saving a teammate."

Kurenai nods, "So, if you got any smug attitude thinking what you will be doing soon is exciting or fun, get it out of your system or Kakashi and I will beat it out of you!"

The Genin just nod as they felt the increase in KI, Tazuna and Inari were wide eyed at the whole speech. Both now knew that Shinobi life is almost worse than what their village was going through. Sasuke thanks Tsunami as she brings out his tea then proceeds to sit down.

"Kurenai, you're in charge; I am going about my mission."

"Hai, alright, tomorrow morning is when we will start training as Kakashi will be out for a while."

Shino fixes his glasses, "If I may concur Kurenai Sensei, what about Hinata?"

"Yah, where's Naruto and the ANBU?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke chuckles, "Most likely going to get Hinata, I hope she is OK. Hokage-sama said that Naruto was to go to Kumo and rip them a new one after she was rescued."

Kurenai nods letting everyone know that Sasuke is right but in her mind she was thinking about the last part of what Sasuke said.

"_This whole mission is going to create a shit storm, what was the Raikage thinking."_

* * *

**With Naruto and ANBU: Kumo nin camp. **

The camp only had three tents in it and a small fire going in which the Kumo nin sat around; Hinata was in one of the tents bound and gagged. The ANBU and Naruto just arrived and were overlooking the camp from the trees; Tenzo nods to Naruto saying he was up, Naruto nods back signaling he acknowledged. He silently dropped out of the tree and made his way to the camp.

Hinata was afraid, she didn't know what was going to happen to her; she has been captive for a day and luckily they didn't do any unsavory things to Hinata.

"_Someone, anyone, please help me!"_

Hinata hears the tent flaps open and whimpers which makes the Kumo nin snicker.

"Be thankful that the Raikage told us not to harm you though you will be killed after we harvest your eyes."

The nin walks over to Hinata and starts stroking her lavender hair. Biting was out due to the gag and so was punching due to her hands tied behind her back, but kicking was free game. Hinata added chakra to her right foot and planted it right into the Kumo nin's baby maker making him let out a high pitched squeal. A slap is heard soon after followed by Hinata whimpering in pain, a red mark forms on her left cheek.

"YOU BITCH! Fine, you want to play rough?"

He takes out a kunai and brought it close to Hinata's stomach with an insane laugh.

"I am going to carve the shit out of you, scream for me."

The man takes the kunai and slowly walks to Hinata who is trying to crawl away. As he was about to start the torture a strange mist started to envelop the camp. Soon a scream rang out followed by a body hitting the floor making the four others scared.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

"Pathetic mortals," a demonic voice echoes in the mist. "You will meet your end here today."

The Kumo nin were panicking while trying to pinpoint the target; another scream and sound of a body dropping to the ground. The man in the tent tried to run outside when he bumped into something, he looks up and sees one thing before being killed.

"Samehada!"

Minutes later two more screams report then the mist parts showing the beheaded corpses of the five Kumo nin; total time to wipe them out was three minutes. Hinata's eyes widen in glee as she sees Naruto standing there without a spec of blood on him, after Naruto unties and ungags her she hugs him and starts crying.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Anytime Hinata, now let's get you out of here."

Hinata nods and falls asleep, everything was going well until Tenzo and the other ANBU came in.

"We got a problem." Tenzo states and before Naruto could ask what the enemy speaks up.

"WHEE! I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee cause' I'm the eight-tails jinchuriki, Killer B!"

"Ah shit." Naruto deadpans then hands Hinata over to Tenzo.

"Naruto?"

"I got one more tail than he does, take Hinata back to Tazuna's I got this."

Tenzo shakes his head, "I got Wood Release which would help in this situation, Cat, Boar, take Hinata and inform the others."

"Hai." Both respond with Cat taking Hinata then both rushing off.

Tenzo looks at Naruto, "Ready?"

Naruto grins and rests Samehada on his right shoulder, "Born ready."

Both walk out of the tent and see Killer B about 10 feet in front of them. He stands six foot three, has blond hair and a goatee as well as tan skin with a muscular build. Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. On his back are seven swords.

All three stand absolutely still as the wind blows through the area and the sun going down behind them; everyone stands at the ready waiting for someone to make the first move. A leaf suddenly flutters in the middle of the battlefield and sways back and forth, slowly descending to the ground. Sweat drips from Naruto, Tenzo, and Killer B's brow; the leaf lands and the area explodes into chaos, the fight had just begun.


	3. Jinchuriki v Jinchuriki

**AN:** Well I left the last chapter at a cliffy partly because I didn't know how to end it; since I got good remarks thus far I will continue. Hope you enjoy the next installment. If you did not catch the author note, I edited and changed a lot in the first chapter so I recommend rereading the first chapter, thanks all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 3: Jinchuriki v Jinchuriki**

* * *

The battlefield explodes with activity with Naruto rushing at Killer B while Tenzo stays back and creates multiple **Wood Clones** just in case. Naruto sees and incoming punch and puts Samehada parallel to his body blocking the blow but he gets pushed back a couple feet. Killer B felt the drain on his chakra once he hit and finally realized what sword that kid had.

"**B, do you feel that? His chakra, it feels so similar to mine."**

"_Yo, the gaki's got Samehada too."_

Killer B ducks under a decapitating slash then tries to knock Naruto on his back but said person jumps over Killer B's legs; a couple backflips later, and Naruto is upright and ready to go forward again.

"Yo, eight-o says you got familiar chakra, why didn't you say so."

"_Kami his rapping sucks!"_ Naruto complains.

"**Agreed Kit."**

Naruto ignores B's request and rushes in but slides under the jinchuriki's legs as he felt Tenzo charge up an attack.

"**Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!"**

Naruto jumps in a nearby tree to keep clear while Killer B starts to dodge but that is when Naruto struck; with one hand sign he unleashes a massive **Water Dragon** just from the particles in the air.

Killer B turned just in time to get plowed by the technique, the jaws of the dragon grabbing him then shooting high into the air before smashing into the ground in a massive kick up of dust.

"Nice Naruto!"

"Not over yet Tenzo, he's like me remember!"

Naruto quickly jumps out of the tree as a tentacle whips out from the crater turning it into toothpicks. As the tentacle comes back, Naruto reaches into his right pouch, grabs a sealing tag and plants it before getting hit. Tenzo catches Naruto but cannot ask what he did as Killer B suddenly appear holding all seven of his swords. The first two are held in the hinge joint of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg.

"WHEE!"

Tenzo quickly replaces himself with a wood clone and just in time too as the blades turn it into chunks; Naruto was using Samehada's size to block most of the strikes but the way B moved was unpredictable leading him to get cut up quite a bit. Without warning, Naruto suddenly turned into a yellow flash and appeared behind B, he followed up with grabbing the jinchuriki by the waist and performing a suplex which knocked the swords loose. Tenzo saw an opening and used **Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Technique** to form a human sized prison to detain Killer B.

Naruto appears beside Tenzo slightly panting, "So, it that going to hold him?"

"Hopefully and it was nice seeing Minato's **Flying Thunder God**, crafty son of a bitch aren't yah."

Naruto shrugs, "I try."

"**Kit, he's transforming!"**

"Shit, Killer B's going full form." Doing some seals, Naruto drops his gravity seals to five hoping it was enough.

"I will support with my Wood Release, think you can hold him off?"

Naruto deadpans, "I've been doing that since we started. Fight a jinchuriki they said, it will be fun they said."

Tenzo laughs wholeheartedly as he sees Naruto rush out in a blur of speed as the Eight-tails comes into full view with a roar.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's Home**

Cat and Boar just arrive back and rush inside, everyone sees Hinata passed out and thankfully unharmed; physically that is, but mentally was yet to be determined.

"How is she?" Tazuna asks in earnest.

Cat sighs, "Good but we got bigger problems, Tenzo and Naruto are fighting the eight tails jinchuriki."

Everyone's eyes widen but Kurenai spoke up as they saw Team 7 and 8 ready to move.

"Stand down, all of you!"

"But Sensei!" Kiba shouts out, "Naruto is going to get killed out there!"

Boar hopes to calm the situation, "Tenzo has the Wood Release which can subdue bijuu and Naruto. Well I'm not 100 percent on what skill set he has."

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief, "Naruto has kept his training secret for the most part, but he has one more tail."

"Yah, but he refuses to use Kyuubi's chakra." Sai reiterates.

"Kurenai, can you take Hinata upstairs to rest, Boar and I are heading back out to help."

"Hai."

Just as she was doing that a massive roar shook the building making everyone pale. Boar and Cat were cursing under their breaths; the fight just got a lot harder. Shino suddenly perks up.

"I put a tracker bug on Naruto which just returned; the eight tails is now complete but I have confidence that Naruto will win. Why? Naruto still has full chakra and can move at high rates of speed."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard Shino talk." Sakura ponders aloud making some people snicker.

Kurenai was about to talk to the two ANBU but noticed they already left. She also noticed that the Genin were staying put which was a good thing but she hoped that Naruto would come out of this OK.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Tenzo**

A massive roar signifies the eight-tails reemergence, seeing a full tailed beast not in a cage freaked Naruto out a good bit. Without warning, the transformed Killer B shot out a massive ink screen but Naruto was no fool.

"Nice try but not going to work!"

Two hand signs later, the biggest wave Tenzo had ever seen came out of nowhere; he estimated it at around 100 feet tall.

"**Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"**

The wave crashed into the eight-tails and washed all the ink away while turning the once heavily forest area into a lake. The jutsu was not done as a dome of water surrounded the beast who roared in annoyance. Naruto snickered then had a bad feeling when the eight-tails surrounded itself with its tentacles.

"**Kit, get away…NOW!"**

Not wanting to disagree, Naruto did as told and ran back to Tenzo who realized the potential danger, flipping through some hand signs he creates a **Wood Locking Wall**; this protected both of them when the tentacles suddenly released and the eight-tails spun around creating very high winds which leveled almost the entire forest. To Tenzo and Naruto's horror, the wall they were behind started to crack and about 10 seconds later it shattered sending the two flying. Acting quickly, Naruto impaled Samehada into the ground and held on, Yamato managed to grab onto Naruto's right leg; both holding on for dear life trying to endure the wind storm. Naruto's eyes widen when a piece of a tree comes flying his way.

"Oh fuck me!"

The piece slams into his face which also dislodged Samehada from the ground; both continue flying and smash through any undamaged trees. Another minute passed and the winds finally stopped. Naruto looks around and is surprised he still held onto his sword but winced in pain as his injuries were pretty bad.

"_Three broken ribs, broken face, left arm fractured, both legs broken, yah I'm fucked!"_

Kurama chuckles, "**Nah, you'll be up in no time but this is going to hurt." **

Naruto is engulfed in a red glow making him scream in pain as Kurama heals his injuries almost instantaneously, seeing this made the eight-tails stop what it was doing.

"_Yo eight-o, is that the nine-o?"_

"**I knew that chakra felt familiar! B, we cannot kill him; think of the repercussions if we do."**

Killer B just nods knowing that killing Naruto would result in a war that Kumo did not need.

Tenzo opens his eyes and looks around, he sees Naruto standing but steam is coming off his skin as well as screaming obscenities about the fox in his gut. As he was patting himself for injuries it was then he found out his mask was gone.

"_Well, so much for my identity! And, I am literally broken. Hope Naruto can pull this off."_

Naruto runs over to Tenzo, "Can you stand?"

Said person coughs up some blood, "Does that answer your question; you have to continue this fight. Good luck."

Cat and Boar just arrived and was shocked at Tenzo's state and even more so at Naruto's next conviction.

"Take Tenzo and get out, I will take this bastard on by myself; if I have to kill my own kind then so be it."

"But Naruto!"

Naruto snarls, "DAMMIT JUST GO!"

Cat and Boar watch as Naruto runs up to the bijuu doing some hand signs and watching his body relax; the seals were now level zero. Naruto knew that this fight would leave him crippled or near death. The Eight-tails swept a tentacle at Naruto who knew that he had to break his creed. Adding Kurama's chakra to his own he grabs the tentacle and after sliding a few feet, Naruto screams in exertion and starts to spin the bijuu around and around, eventually launching him through another section of the forest. Cat and Boar just blinked.

"Um, did I just see what I saw; did Namikaze-sama just fling a Bijuu." Boar states in disbelief.

Cat just nods, "Let's just grab Tenzo and go and hope that Naruto comes back alive.

The Eight-tails currently had anime spirals in its eyes; never had any Shinobi been able to do what Naruto did before.

"**Damn, I forgot how powerful Kurama's chakra is; that kid has some serious strength."**

Killer B couldn't answer as Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow and punched the bijuu again with the same super strength which plowed it into the ground. Over and over again Naruto did this but the bijuu had enough and grabbed Naruto with a tentacle and flicked him aside. In the air, Naruto created a **Rasenshuriken** and flung it at the Bijuu. As the jutsu flew, Naruto landed on a tree branch and created 1000 clones that all made the same jutsu.

"_This is going to take a lot out of me."_

The eight tails saw the incoming jutsu and managed to dodge out of the way but grew nervous as a roar emanated from the undestroyed forest; 1000 Naruto's rushed out and started flinging their respective jutsu. As the eight-tails was trying to dodge all of those, which he was failing at and roaring in pain, Naruto and his clones made **Rasengan **on each of their hands and charged, once they got close they all screamed their technique.

"**Rasengan Barrage!**"

The eight-tails did the only thing it could do in this situation, it created a **Bijuudama** and fired; both jutsu clashed resulting in a massive explosion taking out another chunk of the forest.

* * *

**Tazuna's Home**

Tenzo was being taken care off to the best of their medical knowledge; luckily for them, Sakura was getting lessons from Tsunade and managed to stabilize Tenzo's condition which was critical. His whole body was almost broken due to smashing through so many trees and being hit by debris. As Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow a massive explosion is heard and it not only shook the whole building but shattered the windows making everyone scream. Cat and Boar ran outside and managed to see a mushroom cloud rising in the distance thanks to the moonlight. They nodded at each other and headed off hoping Naruto was OK.

Akamaru was shivering uncontrollably with Kiba trying to calm him down.

"I hope Naruto is OK." Sakura sadly states with Sai patting her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"We all do Sakura. Come on, we need some rest."

She nods but stayed in the same room Tenzo was due to his condition. For Kakashi, he managed to find the base but the battle was distracting him greatly.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was overlooking the massive mansion which was Gato's hideout; a stone wall outlined the perimeter with guards all around. The only way of entry was one gate but at one point, during guard rotation, was the compound truly at its weakest.

"_Well, I found our way in, but what about any Shinobi?"_

A massive explosion pulls Kakashi away from his thoughts and can see the outline of a massive mushroom cloud thanks to the full moon. As much as Kakashi wanted to help, he knew the ANBU were likely taking care of it that and him leaving could blow his cover.

"_Naruto, I hope you're alright."_

* * *

**With Naruto**

The dust clears in the now barren wasteland, two figures appear. One is leaning on his sword with his right eye closed thanks to blood dripping down that part of the face due to a hidden laceration. Almost all the clothes on his body were gone and his body was littered with deep cuts and abrasions. This person was Naruto and he knew that he was getting low on chakra, he only had about a kage and a half worth left; the last succession of jutsu really tiring him out.

The other person, Killer B, was now back to normal but looked just as bad, maybe even worse, than Naruto. The detonation was danger close meaning both suffered the effects of the shockwave meaning internal injuries. Killer B's right arm was almost detached, a big gash going from his right hip to his left shoulder bled profusely, and there was a laceration on the forehead which was leaking blood; it was the minor injury out of the bunch.

Both looked at each other with cold eyes, they knew that they couldn't continue fighting but they wanted to so badly. For five minutes they stared at each other in silence until Naruto spoke out in a raspy voice.

"Warn…your Raikage…that I will be meeting…him soon." He says between gasps. "Our fight will continue…another day."

Killer B grimaces in pain and forgoes his rap, "Yo, can I get the name…of the one who gave me an ass whooping?"

Naruto just nods, his breathing basically normal now, "I guess I owe you that much. Naruto Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Tell Gyuki that I was honored to fight him."

Killer B nods then continues to fall to the ground passed out due to blood loss and exhaustion. Naruto felt awful that the battle had to go that far; he almost killed one of his own.

"**Do not worry Kit, Killer B will survive; go to sleep now while I heal you."**

"_Thanks Kurama."_ Naruto internally states then his body gives out just as Cat and Boar arrive.

"Dear Kami, there's nothing here; what used to be a massive forest of about five acres is gone."

Cat nods at Boars flabbergasted state, she couldn't believe how much destruction two jinchuriki could cause.

"Grab Naruto while I grab the other, it feels wrong just leaving him here. We need to contact Tsunade she needs to be here ASAP."

Boar nods and grabs Naruto while Cat carefully grabs Killer B, both shunshin back to the house to where everyone was ready to go to bed.

* * *

**Tazuna's Home**

Kakashi just got back and was debriefing Kurenai and the Genin when Cat and Boar came in with two severely injured Jinchuriki. Not giving the chance for anyone to speak, Boar barks out orders.

"Kakashi, inform Hokage-sama that Tsunade is needed here ASAP; put code blue in the message, she will understand."

Kakashi nods and summons Pakkun.

"Yo, Kakashi what do you need?"

"Tell Hokage-sama that we need Tsuande, code blue. Naruto and others need immediate medical attention."

Pakkun's eyes widen, "Usually I would joke around but now is not the time, anything else?"

Kakashi shakes his head and the dog puffs out of existence, heading to Konoha. Team Kakashi and Kurenai look at the two battered jinchuriki's in the ANBU's arms; they dropped their heads in sadness not knowing when they would recover.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office**

It only took about three minutes to get there but a puff of smoke interrupted the Hokage from his nightly work. Hiruzen couldn't even answer when Pakkun barked out orders.

"Naruto and others, a possible jinchuriki, have been hurt badly, and need medical assistance; code blue."

The Sandaime's eyes widen and he quickly orders his ANBU, "Hawk! Tell Tsunade and Shizune to head over the Wave immediately; also send Jiraiya to deal with the other jinchuriki."

"Hai!"

Hiruzen watches the ANBU leave followed by Pakkun, then looks at the picture of Minato which was hanging on the wall; the old man sighs and sits in his chair and starts to weep.

"_Kurama, please help Naruto recover and make it so he can become Hokage when I eventually retire."_

* * *

**Senju Estate**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were just about to head upstairs to go to bed when Hawk arrived in the family room which startled them.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, you are required at Wave immediately; code blue situation."

With that said, Hawk leaves with everybody quickly standing then gathering up what they needed before heading out; all three knew what a code blue meant. Within three minutes they were out the door and speeding across Konoha at Kage speeds; they would reach Wave in about an hour.

* * *

**Tazuna's Home – Hour Later**

Tsunade, Jirayia, and Shizune finally got to their destination and were quickly summoned to where Naruto, Killer B and Tenzo were held. All three gasped at how bad the two jinchuriki injuries were. Tsuande and Shizune went into action quickly by doing diagnostic scans, using healing jutsu, as well as summoning slugs to help with the healing process of Naruto and Killer B. Jiraiya wanted to add a seal to block the eight-tails chakra but knew that without it, Killer B would likely die which he did not want. After three hours, Naruto and Killer B were considered stable but still critical whereas Tenzo was out of the critical zone but still would be out for a while.

Tazuna's family was saddened a great deal by what had happened, for Inari it showed how much Shinobi go through each day. He began to realize that his life was a cakewalk compared to them. Eventually the Sannin and Shizune sat at the kitchen table; Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba offered up their seats.

"So, how's the prognosis?" Kakashi asks.

Tsuande sighs, "For Killer B, the other jinchuriki, he had some ruptured organs, an almost severed arm, multiple broken bones, and deep lacerations. Naruto was about the same minus the arm; both had minor chakra exhaustion mixed in as well. I give them about two weeks until they wake up."

"And Tenzo?" Boar asks.

"Tenzo had his legs and right arm broken, three cracked ribs, a major concussion, minor cuts, and some internal bleeding. I give him a week to wake up but he will need physical therapy."

Akamaru whimpers making Kiba nod, "I know boy; we're all feeling sad right now."

"Kakashi-Sensei, did you acquire any information on Gato's base?" Shino ponders aloud.

Kakashi nods, "Guards patrol the mansion and the only way in is through a massive gate but they are at their weakest during guard change. This usually happens every two hours. The only thing I couldn't find out if there was any Shinobi that Gato hired."

Kurenai yawns, "Alright, get some rest everyone; we will talk about this in the morning."

* * *

**Gato's Mansion – Office**

Gato looks at the two people in front of them, both looked ready to kill. The first wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes where he hid someone in a nest-strapped to his back. Under his mantle, he wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, a light brown belt, light grey pants and had bandages covering most of his body. This person was Raiga and in the nest was his companion Ranmaru.

The second person has long, green hair, a scar on his forehead, and blue eyes. He wears a light grey and grey-blue outfit with the sleeves cut off, and black wrist bands. On his back he carries an umbrella, while on his waist he carries the Sword of the Thunder God. This person was Aoi Rokusho.

Gato smirks, "So do you agree to my offer? Kill Tazuna and his family then destroy the bridge; you will be paid accordingly afterwards."

Raiga grunts, "You better you fat cow or I will give you a worthy funeral!"

Aoi just nods in agreement which made Gato smile, though inwardly he was seething at Raiga's remark.

"You will raid Tazuna's home in two days, do not fail me."

"Hai!" Both state and walk out the office door to their quarters.

What the three didn't see was a black rat scurrying away from a corner of the room heading back to Tazuna's home. When it got to its destination, Sai put down a blank scroll which the ink rat melted onto and spelled out the information he needed.

"_Good, this will help Kakashi-Sensei plan our attack. Now, time to get to bed."_

* * *

**Following Morning**

Tsunade and Shizune checked up on their three patients, all were healing well but slowly; it was also at this time when Hinata woke up and looked over to see how injured Naruto and the other person was. She let out a choked sob which caught the attention of Tsunade.

"Hinata, how are you feeling, did the Kumo nin do anything to you?"

Hinata shakes her head, "No, but please tell me if Naruto is going to be OK?"

Tsunade sighs, "He's still critical; Kyuubi is helping him heal so don't worry."

Shizune adds to that, "Hinata, if you need to speak about you're ordeal, we are here to help."

Hinata lets out a shaky breath, "Thank you but I think I will be fine; can I meet the others?"

Tsunade nods "Shizune, head downstairs while I do last minute check-ups before joining everyone."  
"Hai Tsunade-sama. Hinata, let's go."

Hinata nods and stands, she goes into the bathroom to change clothes and freshen up a bit then returns; she takes one glance at Naruto then at Tsunade and smiles. Shizune sees this and squeezes Hinata's shoulder in comfort.

"I know Shizune, I have faith that Naruto will pull through."

Downstairs, Tsunami made breakfast for everyone; while they were eating, Sai went over what he managed to get last night.

"I have to hand it to Danzo teaching you those ink jutsu, it definitely came in handy. So we got Raiga and Aoi heading here in two days." Kakashi states then looks at Kurenai, "Any ideas?"

She shrugs, "We can leave the Sannin here to protect Tazuna's family and the patient while we go about raiding the place; they should be more than enough to handle those two."

The sounds of someone coming down the stairs makes them turn to see who is was, they all smiled at seeing Hinata up and about. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's lap and ran up to Hinata while barking; she giggled and picked up the dog and scratched behind his ears.

"Good to see you too Akamaru, hey everyone."

Sasuke smiles, "So you're finally awake; glad to see you unharmed but I bet the Raikage is going to get ripped a new one for this. Not only did his shinobi kidnap you but now Naruto is seriously injured as a result of his actions."

Hinata nods then sighs remembering what the nin said to her, "The Raikage ordered the hit, if that helps matters any."

Cat and Boar nod.

"It does, and I think with Tsunade and Jiraiya here we will head back to Konoha and debrief the Hokage on what the situation is. Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari, thank you for giving us shelter and food." Boar states with Tazuna waving it off.

"Think nothing off it; I'm just glad I'm alive to see Inari and Tsunami."

Inari smiles and gives a hug to his grandpa, "Please, come back to visit sometime."

Cat nods, "We will try. Boar, time to go."

"Hai."

The two ANBU rush off while the two teams, Shizune, and eventually Tsunade, finished their breakfast; they also chatted about how to go about raiding Gato's base. Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai would head to Gato's base right as Raiga and Aoi were leaving; Sai's ink rats would help them time it right. While the two nin left, the teams would attack when the guard change would happen. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya would deal with Raiga and Aoi when they arrived; Hinata had the option to stay at the home but wanted to participate in the raid as she felt an obligation too. Today was preparation with tomorrow signaling the end of Gato and the freedom of Wave.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office, Four Hours Later**

The Hokage was not a happy man, oh no, the man was pissed. Cat and Boar recently gave their debrief which included Kakashi and Kurenai's plans, Hinata's information, and Naruto's condition as well as Tenzo's and the other jinchuriki, Killer B. Hiruzen was leaning back in his chair puffing on his pipe wondering how to go about this; Naruto was incapacitated for the moment as was Tenzo, both hurt by the Raikage's adoptive brother. He has been like this for the past 15 minutes, thinking and taking an occasional glance on the blank piece of paper which he was going to write the letter to the Raikage.

Suddenly, Hiruzen gets a gleaming in his eyes; the ANBU were nervous, they knew what those eyes meant. It meant that the Hokage was about to enact a punishment so cruel that it would send shockwaves through the Elemental Nations. Smiling, Hiruzen grabs the pen and starts writing with the occasional evil chuckle here and there. After another ten minutes, the Sandaime tied the letter to a messenger hawk and sent it towards Kumo.

"_You want to play dirty, well so can I; enjoy the punishment I outlined you son of a bitch!"_

* * *

**Kumo – Raikage's Office, Hours Later**

When the Kumo nin did not report in, A, the Raikage, was nervous but when Killer B didn't return he was fearful. The Raikage knew that Hiruzen Sarutobi was no push over when it came to punishments and he feared the repercussions that would come from his latest stunt. Sure enough a tapping is heard on the window, it was a messenger hawk. After getting the letter off, A shooed the hawk off and sat down to read the letter; when he got done he paled, he read it over a second time just to be sure.

_Raikage_

_I first want to congratulate you on digging your own grave, you see, I was planning on negotiating a treaty with you but then I got word of your shinobi kidnapping the Hyuga heiress. Again, congratulations but I'm not done. It seems your shinobi, or yourself, sent Killer B to back up the group in case they failed; long story short a battle ensued and now my jinchuriki is close to death as well as one of my top ANBU. Fear not for Killer B as we have him in good hands but don't expect him to return seeming he is in the same state as my jinchuriki. So, in light of recent events, your punishment is as follows:_

_You are to surrender your jinchuriki to us, pay half of what is in your treasury for damages, a list detailing how many shinobi you have as well as any defenses Kumo has set up. _

_This is non-negotiable and I will have Jiraiya make sure this is carried out to the letter; any attempt to deny these charges as well as sneak out of my stated terms will be considered an act of war. Again, I congratulate you on digging your own grave. Have a wonderful day. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandiame Hokage _

A growled in anger and smashed his desk into pieces, he knew that Konoha made great strides in becoming stronger over the years and knew his village was not ready for war. With a deep sigh he knew he had no choice but to accept these terms but in doing so would make Kumo the weakest major village in the Elemental Nations.

"Goddammit, to think things could have gotten this out of hand." A mumbles to himself then summons his personal ANBU.

"Dog, gather the council; I have bad news to report."

"Hai Raikage-sama!"

A turns to the window in his office and looks at the village below and frowns, he punches the nearby wall and screams in anger. No matter how much he thought of ways to get out, none would work. Kumo would be crippled for a very long time and A was the only one to blame.

Dog comes back, "Sir, the council is ready to see you."

The Raikage silently nods and walks to the council chamber slowly with Hiruzen's letter in hand. The ANBU knew this was not A's usual self and instantly knew that whatever he did pissed off the wrong type of people.

* * *

**Wave Country – Day Later**

Team 7 and Team 8 were all ready to head out, it was early morning. Tsunami managed to make a quick breakfast for them beforehand which all thanked her for. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya stayed behind like planned, they kept tabs on their patients and Tazuna's family; when Raiga and Aoi came, all three would act.

"Team 7 ready?" Kakashi asks with Kurenai doing the same.

"Team 8 ready?"

"Hai!" The teams reply.

Both Sensei nod and motion to follow, it would take about an hour to get to the mansion. Speaking of Gato's mansion, Raiga and Aoi managed to leave at the same time, thanks to Sai's ink rat he informed Kakashi and Kurenai of this. As both were running, one towards the mansion, one towards Tazuna's, at one point they passed each other; Raiga and Aoi were farther away from the Konoha group so nobody sensed anyone. Eventually the Konoha group got to the mansion, they were overlooking the place from a couple trees; the guard change would be happening in about ten minutes.

"Sasuke, are you sure your OK with what you have to do?"

Sasuke nods, "I don't like it, but it must be done; don't worry, Itachi helped me turn off my emotions, just give me a minute."

Everyone watches as Sasuke closes his eyes and breathes deeply; a minute later Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at everyone who flinches at the coldness. Having a three tomoed Sharingan blasting didn't help things either.

Hinata shivers, "You look too much like Madara Uchiha or Itachi when you do that."

Kiba nods, "Yah, don't remind me."

Minor chatting goes on but eventually it was time to act. Kakashi gave a nod to Sasuke, and in a monotone, one without emotion, he replied; the tone freaked out everybody as they never saw Sasuke like this before.

"It will be done."

Sasuke drops out of the tree silently and runs up to the gate while flipping through hand signs; the guards were rotating meaning most of them were outside at the time.

"**Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning"**

Sasuke muttered and blew out chakra infused gunpowder which went through the gate and covered the area where the guards were; before they could retaliate, Sasuke clicked his teeth where he put a piece of flint beforehand. A spark from that action ignited the gunpowder and exploded; the sounds of the dead and dying are heard followed by the crashing of the stone wall where the gate was. Both teams moved in, some with kunai in each hand, to finish off the rest.

Hinata ducked under a slash of a sword and sent a juken in the gut of the guard making him short of breath; using this, Hinata used **Eight Trigrams: 32-Palms, **the last hit was to the heart killing the man instantly. She closed her eyes and muttered a quick prayer and sucked up her first kill, Hinata knew that the grief would come later.

Kiba had three people coming after him, luckily the academy prepared him for this and he used his clan's taijutsu to weave around each of the strikes, occasionally getting hit but Akamaru managed to bite a couple of the opponents in retaliation. Jumping back, Kiba acted quickly and gave Akamaru a pill to use the **Beast Human Clone, **once this was done both got into the **Four Legs Technique**. Since both were hard to distinguish due to both looking feral, the ones attacking Kiba and Akamaru were confused and decided to attack anyway; bad move.

"**Fang over Fang!"**

Kiba and Akamaru spin at a high rate of speed and plow into the oncoming enemies who are mercilessly thrashed to the ground. Kiba ends the technique and turns Akamaru back to normal, acting quickly he ends the life of the three with a slash to the throat via his claws. Like Hinata, Kiba sucked it up but knew that Shinobi life was no game.

Shino used his bugs to drain a couple guards into nothing but husks, the creepy thing was is that it was hard to tell if Shino enjoyed it or felt remorse. Sakura used her unique taijutsu style which managed to break bones and created internal injuries; she managed to kill a few bandits this way. Sai still had his Root issued ninja-to and he used this to cut down the guards. All in all, it only took about six minutes to clear the courtyard before the Konoha team moved inside; Gato managed to witness the whole thing.

"Damn that old man, he hired ninja to protect him. Who cares, I wasn't going to pay those nin anyway."

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's Home**

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were waiting patiently for Raiga and Aoi to come; all three knew that Aoi was nothing special; it was the Nidame's sword which gave him such a high ranking in the Bingo book. Raiga however would be a challenge due to his ninjutsu but trying to convince him to join Naruto's group might save them from a brutal fight. Suddenly, Jiraiya's toad comes in and croaks.

"Raiga and Aoi are on their way, ETA is about five minutes."

"Thank you, you can go if you wish."

The toad nods and goes back to the summoning realm; after this Tsunade and Jiraiya head outside while Shizune elected to stay inside to protect Tazuna's family.

"Oh look Raiga, two of the Legendary Sannin." Aoi states making Raiga laugh.

"I will give them a worthy funeral; Ranmaru are you ready?"

"Yes Raiga." He responds then turns his eyes red signaling the activation of his unique dojutsu.

Tsunade cracks her knuckles, "I got the one who took my granduncle's sword!"

"I guess that means I got the one who is obsessed with funerals, just great." Jiraiya chuckles at the end.

Aoi looks at Tsunade and rubs the Nidame's sword, "So, this is your granduncle's, too bad you will be killed by its might."

Tsunade scoffs, "You may act tough but you are far below my level; I will beat you with only one finger."

Tsunade raises her right pointer finger while keeping her left hand behind her back. Seeing this made Aoi livid; he grabbed the umbrella on his back and threw it into the air which then spun around.

"**Senbon Shower!"**

Tsunade looks at the incoming projectiles and yawns then casually dodges them while flicking others away with her right pointer finger. Seeing that it didn't work, Aoi took the Nidame's sword and used it; it lit up with a yellow glow and every time it swung it sounded like a lightsaber.

"I will not be ridiculed by an old hag like you!" Aoi roared out and charged at Tsunade who was seething at being called old.

Tsunade dodges the strikes that Aoi sent out; he had no form which made it easy. Tsunade was toying with Aoi which made the missing nin mad which resulted in more screw-ups on his end. Eventually Tsuande had enough and used **Body Pathway Derangment**. Turning her chakra into electricity, she duck under another high strike from the Nidame's sword then plants her electrified palms on Aoi's chest; the attack shutting down his nervous system. The sword fell to the ground; it was now turned off, followed by Aoi. Tsunade picks up the sword and activates it.

"Funny, you said I was going to die by my granduncles' sword and now I'm going to kill you with it; how ironic."

Aoi couldn't speak thanks to Tsunade's attack which made her smile then proceeded to decapitate him so she could gather the bounty later.

* * *

**With Jiraiya and Raiga**

"The great Toad Sage, how nice to see you but I assure you will have a wonderful funeral."

Jiraiya tries negotiating first, "Raiga, my godson was taught and raised by Kisame and he wants to restart the Seven Swordsman; he is looking for recruits and wouldn't mind for you to join."

"Why would I want to join up with an organization I left years ago, I think giving you a funeral will be better."

"Raiga, I sensed no error in his words, Jiraiya is telling the truth."

"Shut-up Ranmaru, I want a funeral!"

Jiraiya sighs and gets in a fighting position, "If you wish not to join then I will kill you and take your swords so that the Seven Swordsman can rise again."

"Raiga I would reconsider, he is far above your range." Ranmaru attempts to persuade his longtime companion.

Raiga had enough and screamed out in anger while putting his two swords together creating a **Lightning Ball** which he shot at Jiraiya over and over again. The Toad Sage expertly dodged these and managed to punch Raiga in the chest then follow up with a punch in the cheek. Raiga retaliated by trying to decapitate the Sannin but Jiraiya used **Needle Jizo **which made his hair wrap around his body; this managed to stop the Kiba's from harming him. As Raiga jumped back, Jiraiya used **Needle Hell**; from his hair, multiple spikes shot out which Raiga attempted to dodge which he managed to do but enough ended up penetrating him to notice that Ranmaru was not doing his job.

"Ranmaru, why aren't you relaying the attack locations?!"

"I'm sorry Raiga but I think it's best if you take the offer. I do not wish to see you die here today."

Raiga screams in anger "Dammit, I want a funeral; and I will get one, your help our not!"

"**Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!"**

Raiga stabs the Kiba blades into the ground which sent multiple thunderbolts through the ground towards Jiraiya whom uses the trees nearby to get away but Raiga was not done. Grabbing the Kiba blades, he draws them together and points them in the air, drawing lightning to his body.

"**Lightning Dragon Tornado**."

A massive dragon shoots towards Jiraiya who uses an **Earthen Wall **to stop it but once it hits, the electricity arcs outward and manages to hit Jiraiya a couple times making him grunt in pain; thanks to his training, he can still move.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!  
Just as Raiga was about to attack again, Ranmaru sensed someone behind them and warned his longtime partner.

"Raiga, behind you!"

Raiga turned but it was too late to do anything, the Sword of the Thunder God impaled Raiga through the chest which extended and impaled Ranmaru as well; both coughed up blood as the sword was released then fell to the forest floor. Jiraiya and Tsunade that the wound was fatal as it clipped Raiga's heart, for Ranmaru the sword killed him instantly; he didn't feel a thing. Tsunade turns off her granduncle's sword and sighs.

"I wished he would have joined."

Jiraiya nods and seals the Kiba blades in a scroll for when Naruto wakes up.

"So do I Tsunade; let's bury these two and head back to Tazuna's home; the others should get done with their mission soon."

"Hai."

* * *

**With Konoha Teams**

Team 7 and Team 8, with Kurenai and Kakashi, entered the mansion and disposed of any leftover guards/bandits; they went room to room. After this long process was done, they had to find Gato; luckily for them that he was worried for his riches other than his safety. Ten minutes after they entered, Kakashi kicked open the door to Gato's office which made him scream in fright.

"I can give you anything, money, women…anything!"

Kurenai goes up and grabs the portly man by the scruff of his neck, "Unlock your safe and undo everything you have done thus far; if you do we will let you go free."

Gato smiles and nods, going to do as told; Kakashi knew what Kurenai was doing and shushed the two teams. Gato opened the safe making Kakashi motion to seal everything up is sealing scrolls which they brought with them while Gato handed Kurenai the deeds he stole.

"Wait, you didn't say anything about you taking my money! Hey, get your greedy paws off my cash!"

Kurenai chuckles and tackles Gato, wrapping him up in ninja wire.

"You said you would let me go…YOU LYING BASTARDS!"

Kakashi eye smiles, "She said we would let you go, not Wave; we will let them decide what to do with you."

Gato screamed out more obscenities but Kurenai ended that with a chop to the neck; after all the riches and contracts were sealed, the Konoha group headed back to Tazuna's. Wave was finally free.


	4. Sad News

**Sad News**

* * *

Hello readers, writing this one is tough for me so please bear with. I am 22 years old, a soon to be senior in college with graduation coming in December 2014, and many law enforcement or federal agencies have open positions available by time I graduate. As most have noticed, my update times have gotten farther and farther apart; no it's not my lack of inspiration or lack of motivation to write, but the fact that most of my time spent is getting everything in line so that I have a job where I've always dreamed since freshmen year in High School.

You have probably already asked yourself where this is going, and it pains me to do so knowing that I will get hate from those who don't realize that my future is more important than writing stories. Harsh, I know, but it's reality. The decision, which I have thought about for many months, is to halt writing and updating any stories on my bio and put full focus on my future.

Before you start flaming me, please realize that I've enjoyed posting on this site, reading the reviews which helped spur on my creative writing skill as well as improving it. I'll be honest, years ago I thought about creative writing and when I started on this site it was just an experiment, to see if I actually had the ability. Come to find out, I did have that skill and I know that I still have a lot to improve on. Fear not, this is not the end of my creative writing side of me...far from it; I actually plan to create my own story sometime in my life but I digress.

So, with a heavy heart, all stories will be up for adoption; they are yours to improve upon, expand upon, just let your imagination run wild. To the fanfiction community, I again thank you on showing me that I have a creative writing skill one which I could improve upon, and the confidence it gave me to pursue my own short story sometime in my life. This is RandomWriter21 updating for the last time; Godspeed future writers, Godspeed.


End file.
